This invention relates to a method and apparatus for programming and testing a time-of-day metering register
In electrical distribution systems electrical energy has heretofore been sold quite generally on a fixed rate schedule irrespective of whether a high or low demand has been made on the electrical generation system. Because of this, electrical generation and distribution systems have been found to be at times overloaded and at other times, under utilized. This results in substantial inefficiencies since a substantially larger plant and distribution system is required than is economically desirable in order to meet the peak demands of the subscribers to the distribution system.
In order to provide for more efficient use of the electrical generation and distribution facilities during off-peak load periods, attempts have been made to provide incentives to users of electrical power to encourage them to use as much power as possible during off-peak intervals. One such method has been to change the billing structure for electrical utilities so that the customer pays less for electricity used during the distribution system's off-peak periods and conversely pays more for electricity used during beak or near-peak periods. Such a billing system requires a time-of-day metering apparatus capable of measuring the consumption of electrical power during predetermined peak power demand intervals. One such time-of-day metering system is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 724,041, filed on even date herewith and assigned to the common assignee herewith. The subject matter of that patent application is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Such time-of-day meters drive a first set of decade gear-driven dials on a continuous basis to record the total consumption of power. One or more other sets of decade-gear-driven dials, designated alternate rate dials, are selectively activated at predetermined times during the week to record the consumption of electrical power during such selected time intervals. One a seasonal basis the peak demand intervals for electrical energy from a given distribution system change with respect to the time-of-day and time-of-week so that, for example, during winter the peak demand intervals in a given day may be at a first time; whereas, during the summer, the peak demand intervals in any given day may be during other time periods. It is, therefore, highly desirable to have a method and apparatus for reprogramming time-of-day meters so that the alternate rate dials are engaged during the actual peak and off-peak demand intervals for the utility system, so that a variety of rates can be charged to consumers depending on the intervals during which power is used. It is also desirable to have a method and apparatus for easily testing and setting the time in the time-of-day meter so that the accuracy of the time-of-day meter clock can be easily checked and the time setting corrected, if necessary.
In view of the aforementioned, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for easily and efficiently programming and testing a time-of-day meter and for setting the time clock of the time-of-day meter.